Fly Trap
by Psychic Karate
Summary: Under the supposed protection of night, a cemetery holds many secrets. (Entry for Origami Star's "The Contest: Fears")


I don't own Nintendo.

This is an entry for Origami Star's "The Contest: Fears."

0 00 00 00 00 0

Lucas slowly walked up the small hill. Gray tombstones surrounded him, but he was looking for a few in particular. The sky was dark yet the full moon illuminated everything Lucas wanted to see.

Lucas reached the top, and knelt down in front of two of the tombstones. The sunflowers in his hand were placed carefully next to them, one by one.

"Mom," he whispered. "I miss you still. I wish you were here with me." He placed down a flower, smoothing its yellow petals carefully.

"Claus... I miss you too. I want to see you again..." He placed down the second flower, but not before taking a long whiff of the musky sunflower scent. He could remember his mother, Hinawa, in the simple flower, and he could remember the days spent lounging around with his twin brother in the sunflower patches. The flowers gave him blissful happiness for a short second as he recounted memories of the past.

Lucas bowed his head and allowed the tears to escape, dropping on the ground in a chilling melody. He remained kneeling for most of the night, until finally he achingly bid farewell and stood slowly.

He started trudging back, rubbing his bare arms where the night chill hit them.

"Join me." A voice echoed through the cemetery. Lucas' head whipped around. His breath froze in his throat.

"Join me..." The voice came again, but closer. Lucas backed away and started to run, but he didn't get far.

A figure erupted out of the shadows, darkness shrouded its eyes. It took a moment to grind the flowers beneath its feet, crushing them into a pulp. Lucas stumbled in shock and tripped over a wayward tombstone. His head hurt from the impact, but he wasn't concentrating the pain at all.

_ My flowers... _Lucas thought numbly. He struggled to get up, to make this monster pay, but one glance from searing obsidian eyes was enough to paralyze the boy in fear.

The figure leaned closer and closer to the boy until its fingertips were touching his forehead. Lucas' sight started to splinter, gradually fading, until all he could see was the faintly glowing full moon, a white sphere against the dark fabric of the sky. _Maybe I'll be able to meet with my family again, at least... _he thought as he kept his eyes on the luminescent moon.

Then he couldn't even see that anymore.

0 00 00 00 00 0

Ness skipped through Smash Mansion, singing at the top of his voice. Today no one told him to shut up, go away, or stop. Today the mansion was filled with excitement.

"Yay! Hooray! Today is the day! Hey hey hey! Get ready to PAR-TAY!" he sang. It didn't matter that he was wearing three baseball caps at once, or that his feet were bare, because on that specific day, rules didn't matter. It was a birthday. But not just anyone's birthday, it was the day that the Smash tournaments were created.

So it was inevitable that there was going to be a big celebration, full of games and - you guessed it! Brawling tournaments. Many people, though, considered the gigantic triple-layered chocolate cake as the best part. It was covered in tubs of cream, icing, roses, miniature Smash Balls... the list went on and on. Ness was no different. There were Smashers (especially Kirby) who were still staring at Peach's handiwork with mouths agape and drool covering their chins.

Ness dashed past the living room, still singing. He headed for the Earthbound dorm and flung open the door.

"LUCAAAAS! Today's the party!" he called happily. When silence followed his words, he glanced inside the room anxiously. It was empty. Ness stepped inside and looked around.

"Uh..." he said. _I guess he's not here._

He left the room, feeling slightly put off. But soon his earlier good cheer returned, replacing the strange bad feelings he was getting about the whole situation.

"Oh well. He's probably practicing in the Training Room." he said, trying to reassure himself. He walked back to the living room of the Mansion, then made his way to the Training Room, in search of Lucas.

Red and his Pokemon were practicing fighting techniques on a couple of Sandbags. Squirtle tripped it, then sprayed water into its face. Charizard beat it back with one mighty sweep of his tail, and Ivysaur finished off the combo with a few well-placed seeds. The Sandbag flew off the white platform.

"Yes! You rock, guys! That was great!"

He started to call them back, but Ness interrupted him with a wary eye at the giant red dragon Charizard.

"Hey, is Lucas here? He's not in the dorm." he asked.

Red frowned a little distractedly and thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so."

Ness frowned. "Alright... do you know where he is, at least?"

There was a pause as Red praised his Pokemon a bit more. Ness tapped him on the shoulder impatiently. Red seemed not to notice, and Ness sighed a drawn-out and long-suffering sigh.

"He-llooooooo? Red? Where's Lucas?" he asked, pronouncing every syllable as clearly and loudly as he could. This was clearly not a good time to ask Red for answers. Interrogating him was never easy, even when he wasn't training Pokemon. But Ness had to try anyway.

The Pokemon trainer finally turned and scratched his head.

"Oh.. Lucas? Last I checked he was visiting his family in the cemetery."

Ness was silent for a moment.

"Oh. Thanks." _Finally._

"Anytime." Red returned to training his Pokemon. Ness exited the room, now seriously worried.

"Where is he?" he muttered to himself. He wandered back into the giant living room. A few Smashers were there, talking to one another. Ness walked up to them curiously.

Peach and Zelda were whispering to one another, one sniffling and the other trying to comfort her friend. Zelda was patting her on the shoulder when she looked up and saw Ness' slightly confused look.

"Mario, Pit, and Mr. Game & Watch went missing when they were going to the park," Zelda explained. "Peach is worried sick."

Ness frowned. "Same thing with Lucas. He's not anywhere." At these words, Peach sniffled and started sobbing harder. She had a sweet spot for kids, especially Lucas, after all the hardship he went through. She tried to hide it, but it was made obvious by his extra helpings of dessert she always made for him.

"When did he go missing?" Zelda carefully asked. Ness shrugged.

"I only realized he wasn't in the Mansion now. Red told me the place he was last was in the cemetery, though."

Zelda nodded thoughtfully, her eyes shading over.

"Hmm... they must have passed the cemetery when they were walking to the park. I wonder if that has anything to do this."

Ness considered it for a moment. "True. But what could be doing this?"

Zelda looked down to the ground, her face full of worry. "I don't know..." she whispered. Ness' eyes widened. When someone like her didn't know something, it was a cause for distress.

0 00 00 00 00 0

One Smasher under his control. One. But that one could assure a victory.

The boy was the honey in the fly trap, the poison in the rat trap. He was the bait that lead the others into looking for him, stumbling in the cemetery, and being taken over with his control. He had strung a spiderweb, a web that would gradually build up and get stronger instead of weakening. Secrecy was the most important aspect, but he had woven together the holes so well he didn't think anyone could figure it out. The truth... It would be too shocking to determine. It was what he considered a fail-proof plan.

Even now, as he gazed with an almost thoughtless determination towards the cemetery gate, Smashers were passing by. One was daring the other to go in, to where the lanterns weren't placed and pitch-black syrup coated the atmosphere. He crouched and beckoned his first servant to come closer, his legs scraping the ground. When he had more servants, he promised himself, he wouldn't have to do this himself. He would be too powerful, and the Smashers in his mere presence would turn into petty little figurine statuettes in a moment. Suddenly he stood with a laugh. What was he thinking? There was no need to move.

All he had to do was wait.

0 00 00 00 00 0

Search parties had been sent out immediately when more Smashers were found to be missing. The Ice Climbers had disappeared in the morning, and no one knew exactly why. Ness figured that the cemetery had to be involved somehow, but how? The question pounded over and over in a breathless rhythm in his head, matching the beat of his heart.

It had always been a peaceful place, a grassy hill of all that was expected of it - graves, tombstones, and sometimes a few flowers left by grieving Smashers. In the daylight nothing was scary about it, it was just a place for people to mourn. But in the night, all light seemed to be sucked out of it, leaving nothing but a blinding blackness that absorbed everything. It didn't leave any sign that there even _was_ a cemetery. The peaceful, somewhat sad hill transformed into a dark and scary place when the sun gave up its fight with eternal darkness. It had always been like that, and was as natural to the Smashers as breathing air. Yet Ness thought that there had to be something that was going on there, at night.

Ness buried his head in his hands, still determinedly thinking hard. What could be happening? Why were the Smashers disappearing? He missed his best friend already, though Peach was worse. Mario being missing had really hit her hard. The big birthday party that he had been looking forward to all year was canceled, the chocolate cake sitting in the kitchen untouched and uneaten. No one could throw it away, considering how much work Peach had put into it and her current predicament. No one could eat it either, without thinking about their absent fellow Smashers who were missing out on the best cake in the known universe.

He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling, absentmindedly sparking a few PSI powers. He had volunteered to be part of one of the search parties, but he wasn't old enough. It annoyed him sometimes. He had been in the Smash tournaments for as long as he could remember and people _still _treated him like a kid. He may be only thirteen, but he thought of himself being able to handle anything.

It infuriated him that there was nothing he could do to help, at all. There should be at least _one thing _Ness could do... but no. Twiddling his thumbs and thinking seemed like what most Smashers were allowed to do now. He sighed, and slowly rose from his chair. Ness would try, even if it was not that much.

He walked out of the Earthbound dorm, swinging on the door playfully for a moment before continuing on. He looked ahead and saw Peach sitting on a small couch, alone. She was blowing her nose on a pink handkerchief and she looked like a mess. Her usually upbeat, smiling face was red and tears tracked their way across her cheeks.

"Peach," he called without thinking. She looked up, still sniffling.

"I'm sorry about Mario..." he said. The princess nodded and managed a weak smile.

"I- I'm just worried, is all. He should be able to handle anything that comes in his way," Peach said. Ness nodded.

"I've known him not to give up." he replied. "I hope the search parties find him... or that he saves himself."

Peach wiped her eyes. "The search parties are more than capable. I know that Olimar is small, but he can handle himself. So can Kirby."

Ness agreed, until his mind grabbed hold of what she had just said.

"Wait, WHAT?" he yelled. "OLIMAR? He's smaller than I am! And he's a newcomer!"

Peach frowned, a little puzzled. "Yes, but why does that matter?"

Ness angrily sparked a little flame on his fingers. "I was here longer than Olimar! I'm bigger than he is! And _I_ wasn't allowed to go with the search parties because they thought I was too _young_! And Olimar gets to, huh? Just because _he doesn't look like a kid! _I want to help! I want to find the missing Smashers!"

Peach looked down into her handkerchief. "Maybe he was allowed because he has so many pikmin to help."

"I'm bigger than his pikmin." Ness said in a small voice. Then his anger came back, with a short burst of fire in his fists. He quickly exited the room, leaving Peach still feeling a little puzzled.

_I know that I can help if I had a chance to. Just because I look like a kid doesn't mean I can't handle anything bigger than my size. I need to do something, anything, to show them that I'm not "just a kid."_

Someway, somehow, Ness was sure he would find a way to help. And a way to prove himself.

0 00 00 00 00 0

Lucas awoke with a headache that seemed to be almost casually pounding away at his skull like a mortar and pestle. He felt dizzy and weak. Struggling to stand up, he stumbled and fell again.

Resolving to just find out where he was, he stayed on the ground and let his eyes focus. A dark sky meant he was outside, and that it was late. The roughness against his legs meant that grass grew around where he was. The crescent moon meant that... Lucas wasn't really sure, but it struck him as important.

_Okay. Now it's time to try to get up. _Lucas pushed himself partially off the ground. His arms felt like butter, and he winced when he had to move his head. Then he fell back on the ground with a small groan of pain. Above, crows squawked and seemed to be laughing at him. Lucas sent a glare toward their direction, and with a flurry of feathers, they flew off.

"This is not working." he said out loud, and immediately clamped his mouth shut. He had a feeling that making noise wasn't the best thing to do in that situation. He slowly tried again, pushing the ground away from him hard with his hands. He made it to a sitting position and rested his head between his knees._ Right. Good job, Lucas. Now that I've done that, let's see if I can stand... _

A simple movement of the legs could have gotten him up, but after attempting it, he could safely conclude that there was no way, not in this universe, that he could stand without almost blacking out from the pain. It felt like someone had cut open his head, stuffed in too many dead leaves, and closed it up again.

_I'm just going to stay here, then. _Lucas told himself. _Just until, well... until I can stand up. _He put his hands to his forehead, his cold skin helping to soothe the headache for a moment. A voice suddenly echoed through the night, a familiar voice. A strangely familiar voice...

"Lucas, we have a few new Smashers to capture in the cemetery. You know what to do, don't you?" Shadows fell across the boy's face. He looked up.

Standing above him was a blurred figure, shadowy and smeared in equal measure. He felt like he should know who this was, yet something kept him from seeing the figure's real identity. He tried to break past the mental barrier. His head twinged. Approaching it mentally made his head hurt even more.

"I... who are you? What did you mean?" Lucas croaked. He blinked instinctively as he peered at the shadow, the blurred image vibrating. "How did you know my name?"

The figure seemed to draw closer. "Did it stop working already? No matter, I can recharge it." he said in a mutter.

_Recharge? _

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing. Now lean back." The grayish form forced his head back, down to the ground. Lucas struggled to get back up, but has held in place. The figure slowly placed careful fingertips on certain parts of his forehead. Lucas shuddered as what felt like ice seemed to pass through his body. Then the feeling gradually dissipated.

For a split second, Lucas could remember everything - everything he had done. The faces of the other Smashers who had wandered into the cemetery. How they looked at him when he had carried them back to his master. The glowing full moon of that night, a few days ago. He remembered what his master had forced him to do.

Then his past memories were gone, just his orders were left. There were a few Smashers to capture? Well, Lucas was going to do the best job he could of being a loyal servant. Bringing them back would be a piece of cake.

0 00 00 00 00 0

Ness settled in a big, fluffy couch in front of a raging fireplace. It was the perfect spot to relax, and to think up of new ways to break the rules.

_To help would be to determine where exactly the missing Smashers went. So... where did they go?_

Ness knew the answer to that question already. The cemetery, where the search parties had gone. They still hadn't returned, which was strange. Olimar and Kirby, the leaders of the two parties, had specifically said they would be back at around dusk. He had a sneaking suspicion that whatever was happening at the cemetery had swallowed them up too.

_Next question. Why are they gone? What's the cause?  
_

That was the hard one. Ness had no idea why they were gone, and not knowing the answer to that question guaranteed no answer for the second question. It could be because of a Smasher, but he couldn't think of anyone evil enough to do this. Not even Ganondorf. It could've also been because the cemetery is evil and eats little children, but Ness doubted that was true.

Suddenly a flicker of light broke out within the dusty recesses of Ness' cavernous mind. It slowly got bigger and brighter, until he could finally grasp it and bring it to the surface. He gasped loudly. Of course. Why didn't he think of it before?

It had to be zombies.

Zombies. He had fought them off once before, and he was sure he could do it again. Zombies! The very word made Ness shudder. Taking them down would earn him permanent respect. He would finally be treated like Link, or Olimar, or Samus, not like a kid. A real Smasher.

Ness glanced at the digital clock by the wall, practically bouncing with anticipation. Since it was 7:37, he would have to wait a couple hours for night. The sky was already getting dark, and outside, shadows stretched longer than usual.

0 00 00 00 00 0

_Bleep. Bleep._

Coal-black eyes sleepily opened.

"Is it time already?" Ness mumbled. It seemed like he had only slept for a few minutes, but his watch said it was past midnight. He blinked a few times and closed his eyes, willing his night vision to get stronger. After a few moments he opened them again. He could just see the outlines of his bed and the empty bed next to him. Lucas'.

Ness curled his fingers around his trusty baseball bat and stuffed his yo-yo in his pocket. Shrugging on his backpack, he headed out of the Earthbound dorm, a determined gleam in his eyes. He carefully and quietly tiptoed through the long hallways, avoiding the creaky floorboards the best he could in the lack of light. One of the exits was just ahead, past the kitchen and living room.

He slowly turned the knob, wincing at the squeaks and complaints of the old door. A crisp, cold breeze blew in the mansion, waking Ness up more than any cup of coffee could have. He breathed in the air and stepped outside.

Ness walked. Everything seemed different at night, the trees you would not have thought twice about in the daylight now made him back away. Paths looked twisted and dark in the near-black, not the same and not different, either. Night took the aspects of day and seemed to twist it to suit its needs, keeping secrets that would have been utterly exposed under sun. Ness kept a tight grip on his bat.

A sharp wind howled past him right when he reached the hill. The cemetery. The gate creaked open and Ness kept walking in, not noticing that no one seemed to be the source of the sudden movement.

Breathing in and out, fogging the chilly air with his breath, Ness entered the very place the Smashers had disappeared.

0 00 00 00 00 0

"Lucas, my servant, wouldn't you go and, mmm... invite that Smasher over for tea?" the figure murmured. He gestured towards the cemetery gates and Lucas nodded once, sharply.

He laughed, a quiet sound, one that not many would be able to hear. But that laugh was full of malice, a slight tinge of determination, but most of all there was pure triumph. Lucas was his most faithful of all his servants, able to do his job quickly and well, and he was sure he would be able to bring the lone Smasher over. He only needed the source of one's power to truly be the top. The top of the tournaments he had been kicked out of... but that didn't matter.

When he got just a little more power, those pathetic Smashers would finally realize how much of a force he was. But they would be completely destroyed by then. Nothing would remain of them except _him_. And, of course, the memories. Although the memories would really be what would make his victory sweet, truly, utterly sweet.

0 00 00 00 00 0

Ness snapped his fingers twice quickly until small sparks floated off of them. He blew on them lightly and they flickered, bursting into a small flame. They tickled his fingertips, not unlike a butterfly's wings.

Ahead, gray tombstones rose out of the ground like the teeth of a Towtow. He walked around them, careful to not step on any of the graves. The moon gave each of the stones an eerie glow, yet still shed not enough light to be able to see clearly.

A familiar blond cowlick bobbed up from behind a small statue of an angel, followed by Lucas' face. Ness' eyes widened in surprise.

"Lucas! Were you here this whole time?" he said. "We've been looking all over! Come on, let's get back to the mansion." He reached for Lucas' hand. The boy's eyes narrowed. He grabbed onto Ness' arm and pulled him towards the center of the cemetery abruptly, twisting his baseball bat out of his hand as he did so. Lucas dropped it, and it rolled down the cemetery, bumping and bouncing over tombstones and rocks. Ness glared at the blond boy.

"Hey! Lucas! That was my favorite baseball bat!" Ness said indignantly. Lucas completely ignored the other PSI user, tugging him along forcefully. _There's something not right about him... _Ness thought. _Why isn't he responding to me?_

Ness obediently went along with his best friend, but was still confused. Nothing was making any sense. Why didn't Lucas want to come back? Where were the zombies and the other missing Smashers? Why did he take his weapon? _It's Lucas... I've known him for years. He has to have good intentions. I can trust him... or can I? _

Lucas lead him to a unusually large clearing, right on the tip of the hill. Figures were standing in neat, perfect lines. Ness began to sweat nervously, even in the chill of the night.

"Lucas... what is this?" he asked. "Lucas!"

The smaller PSI user let him go and walked over slowly to one of the figures. Lucas sank down into a deep bow, resting on one knee.

The moment he opened his mouth, Ness knew something was wrong.

'Master... I have brought back a Smasher." The boy's voice echoed in the night. It sounded vaguely robotic, but that wasn't what Ness was worried about. It wasn't that at all. It was the fact that he had said the word "master." Lucas would never say that, to _anyone_.

The shadowed figure smiled slowly. "Thank you very much, Lucas." He stepped forward, and Ness could practically feel his ice-cold gaze.

"Ness. One of the original Smashers. You have been in every tournament since the beginning, haven't you."

Ness squinted hard into the figure's face, still obscured by shadow. "Who are you?" he asked.

The dark form laughed. "Why, Ness, you have known me. You should be able to figure it out yourself. But nevertheless, I will show you in case you cannot."

He started to lift his face up to the moonlight. Ness gasped when he recognized the voice. It... couldn't be. It couldn't. He refused to believe his own logic, until the figure's face came into full view. Ness' stomach plummeted when he saw what he already knew. It wasn't zombies. It had never been zombies. What had he been thinking? The whole time... it was...

Mewtwo.

Ness slowly closed his eyes. Maybe it was all a dream. But when he opened them again, everything was still there. Nothing had changed.

"Mewtwo. How... why... what did you do?"

The legendary Pokemon dipped his head back down. There was a sudden frown on his face.

"It is of no consequence of what I did, _Ness_. Soon you will be under my control, be my mindless servant. Telling you would do nothing."

Ness clenched his hands into fists. "So you took over the Smashers so you could be the most powerful?" he said. Mewtwo almost snarled.

"Not only that, but-" he broke off. "I _said_ I would tell you nothing. And I _will_ tell you nothing." he advanced on the boy. "Now is the time to reclaim my power." he murmured to himself.

Ness backed away. Something suddenly occurred to him.

"Wait."

Mewtwo stopped.

Ness fixed his eyes on Mewtwo's. "Is it because of... the Smash tournaments?" he asked softly. "Did you do all of this because of how you were kicked out?"

The Pokemon's lip curled. "Of- of course not." He breathed heavily.

He continued. "Did you want to prove yourself? Did you want revenge? Was that why you did all of this to everyone? Because just because you aren't allowed to participate in the tournaments anymore doesn't mean you're not a Smasher. It also doesn't mean that we deserve all of this."

Mewtwo caught his breath. "You don't understand. _Anything. _When I was told I wasn't allowed in the tournaments anymore, it felt like you had ripped my heart out and threw it into a fire." The legendary's eyes narrowed in anger. He reached out his three-lobed fingers to touch Ness' forehead.

Ness was still thinking, overwhelmed by the mix of emotions that he could feel radiating off of Mewtwo's body. He allowed Mewtwo's fingertips to make contact with his forehead, slowly putting the boy under his control. Ness looked up towards the faintly glowing sliver of moon, his eyes watering. _Maybe..._ he thought.

Lucas suddenly felt something warm inside of his heart, and for a moment he fought with himself, a silent battle for sway. He gasped as he broke through Mewtwo's possession power.

"Ness! Don't let him!" he cried, fighting to keep his position. "Ness!" Lucas yelled one last time, and he collapsed, mind and body exhausted from the battle. He slowly got up, his eyes glowing purple for a second before returning to normal.

Ness flicked his gaze from Lucas back to Mewtwo. He backed away, breaking the contact between Mewtwo and himself.

"Mewtwo. You're not just possessing people, are you?" he asked. Mewtwo shook his head involountarily, then growled deep.

"If that was all you had in mind, then..." Ness gasped. "You would have sent them on the mansion already. You must have something else in mind... like..."

Mewtwo clenched his hands. "Fine, then. You really are annoying me. I suppose it doesn't matter if I show you now, since you won't live to tell." he said, suppressing his anger.

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, his lobed fingers stretching. All around him light was streaming into his body, swirling and sparkling, carrying along the sound of a bell's peal. The possessed Smashers around him were falling down, light exiting their bodies and into Mewtwo's. Mewtwo started to grow larger, his body getting lighter like the power he had was almost too much for his skin to bottle up.

"What are you DOING?" Ness screamed. He stumbled away from the monster that Mewtwo was currently becoming.

"Why, I am simply taking the Smasher's powers." answered Mewtwo smoothly. Ness could hear traces of Link's, Samus', and even Lucas' voice in Mewtwo's. There was the barely disguised Italian accent Mario had, the high soprano of Peach's voice, the low voice of Ganondorf.

"At what cost?" Ness murmured, his eyes wide. Because suddenly, like his voice, Mewtwo began to change.

A pair of white angel wings sprouted out of his back, and that would be fine on it's own. But a second pair, dark bat wings, struggled to grow in the same place, splitting the skin and sending streaks of red over the bright white. Mewtwo's fingers grew claws, and red hair appeared on his head. A large spiked shell crushed the growing wings and caused Mewtwo to howl in agony. Bright yellow started appearing in patches, along with red and green. Leaves grew around his arms.

Probably the worst of all was the tuft of bright blond hair, like a unicorn's horn, that appeared for a second and was squashed down by a red-tipped antenna. Ness continued running back towards the exit out of the cemetery, but despite the hulking monster mix of the Smashers Mewtwo had become, he stopped himself. And turned to face Mewtwo, or what was left of the original Mewtwo.

Ness resisted the urge to just run, run and run and run until he had left the cemetery far behind. There were Smashers who had their powers stolen, lying on the ground. There was nothing different about their appearances except a hollowness, an emptiness behind their eyes. Ness also doubted they could use their unique talents and abilities anymore. He knew that he couldn't just leave them there. So he met the eyes that Mewtwo had, the stolen eyes.

"Do you really want this?" His voice was quiet and slightly quivery. He couldn't help but shed a few tears to see his former friend he had known in the Melee tournaments reduced to this.

Mewtwo stepped closer to the boy. "Why would I not, Ness? I have ultimate power now, more power than anyone could ever have. There is nothing I cannot conquer, no one that can beat me. I am invulnerable, indestructible, immortal."

"But you're... hideous. And look what happened to the other Smashers." Ness gestured towards the still forms on the ground.

Mewtwo smiled, grimaced, whatever it was. "A small price to pay for my power."

Ness covered his face. It was inevitable. He was going to die, and so would the rest of the Smashers still in the mansion. He couldn't run and get help, or else he would leave his friends. He couldn't stay, or he would end up like the others. He truly felt, at that moment, that all hope was lost.

The monster advanced. Ness backed away slowly and reluctantly.

"Mewtwo..." he mumbled, his eyes full of tears. "Please..."

There was no response, just a pure hunger. The night lapsed into silence. Ness finally stopped and stood his ground, waiting for the monster to come.

0 00 00 00 00 0

A/N: I promise I'll write an end to this after the results are out. It'll probably be in another chapter.

By the way, thanks to Skip Sandwich for ideas (beautifly), the novels I just read that gave me inspiration, and the game Earthbound. The reason why I have to thank Earthbound is because I tried to make this horror story different, kind of lighthearted and a little bit dark. Just like the game.

Please tell me what you thought so I can improve.


End file.
